


12 days of Aziraphale Christmas

by Ilikepears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of good omens, Apples, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ducks, Facebook helped me write this, Gavotte, Gen, Heavens dress tartan, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Just needed somewhere to post this, M/M, Oysters, Paris (City), Picnics, Sushi, Tartan, Tartan is Stylish, bowties, good omens fandom, little frou-frou cocktails with umbrellas, not really a fic, we had crepes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepears/pseuds/Ilikepears
Summary: 12 days of Crowley giving gifts to his angel. Sorry to the Aziraphale name purists but Azi fits better than Aziraphale (I prefer his full name too)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	12 days of Aziraphale Christmas

On the first day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi crepes fresh from Paris.

On the second day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi two first editions and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the third day of Christmas, Crowley gave to Azi three tartan bowties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Crowley gave to Azi four crates of fine wines, three tartan bowties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the fifth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the sixth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the seventh day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the eighth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi eight sunny picnics, seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the ninth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi nine vintage waistcoats, eight sunny picnics, seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the tenth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi ten scrumptious oysters, nine vintage waistcoats, eight sunny picnics, seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi eleven ducks for feeding, ten scrumptious oysters, nine vintage waistcoats, eight sunny picnics, seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Crowley gave to Azi twelve little frou-frou cocktails with umbrellas, eleven ducks for feeding, ten scrumptious oysters, nine vintage waistcoats, eight sunny picnics, seven tempting apples, six Gavotte dancers, five sushi rolls, four crates of fine wine, three tartan bow ties, two first editions, and crepes fresh from Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Good Omens fans - (the ineffables) on Facebook for joining in the fun


End file.
